This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-363036 filed Nov. 28, 2001.
This invention relates to a functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle, and particularly to an apparatus which has an idle-stop function and makes an air-conditioner compressor electrically driveable.
As automobile fuel consumption improvement technology, an idle-stop vehicle having an idle-stop function for fuel consumption improvement through engine stops at idling times is proposed. In this vehicle, an air-conditioner compressor is driven by the engine. When the engine stops at an idling time, the air-conditioner does not function. When the air-conditioner operation is required, air-conditioner operation is secured by cancelling the idle-stop function. Consequently, a fuel consumption improvement effect of the idle-stop is not attained.
As a solution to this problem, a hybrid compressor is proposed in JP-A-2000-229516. In this case, a motor is integrated with a compressor. When the engine runs, the compressor is driven by the engine. When the engine is stopped, the compressor is driven by the motor. It is thus possible to establish both idle-stop and air-conditioner functions in an idle-stopping vehicle. However, a starter for starting the engine and an alternator for supplying power to electrical loads of the vehicle are necessary.
There are as many as two electric motors, and two inverters for driving them may also be necessary. Thus the system becomes expensive. As a solution to this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,750 proposes a motor-generator-type functional combined equipment for motor vehicle, wherein a single motor-generator (motor-generator) is made to serve as an engine starter and an alternator. This motor-generator (MG) and a compressor are connected by a belt via a one-way clutch from the engine. The engine starter function, the alternator function and the compressor-driving function are realized by this single motor-generator. However, because a one-way clutch is mounted on the crank pulley side of the engine, the overall length of the engine becomes long and mounting in FF-vehicles is difficult.
A torque distribution-type technology is proposed for the motor-generator-type functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle. In this apparatus, an engine, a compressor and a motor-generator are connected by a special torque distribution mechanism, which distributes torque among these machines in an optimal distribution ratio.
However, when the states of a lock mechanism and a clutch mechanism are simply changed when a compressor rotation requirement or stop requirement arises during engine operation, the speed reduction ratio from the motor-generator to the engine changes suddenly. Therefore, vibration noise or vehicle travel torque shock occurs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a functional combined equipment for motor vehicle by using a single motor-generator but not using a one-way clutch on a crank pulley of an engine.
According to the present invention, in conducting torque transfer among an engine, a motor-generator and an accessory device by means of a three-shaft torque-dividing mechanism such as a planetary gear mechanism, a lock mechanism is provided on the shaft of the torque-dividing mechanism for driving the accessory device. The shaft for driving the accessory device and the shaft of the torque-dividing mechanism for driving the motor-generator side are connected by way of a clutch mechanism. Also, shock caused by a state change of the clutch mechanism or the lock mechanism is moderated by the motor-generator being driven before the state change of the clutch mechanism or the lock mechanism. It is thus possible to deter the speeds of the shafts of the torque-dividing mechanism from suddenly changing and shock and noise consequently increasing due to state changes of the clutch mechanism and the lock mechanism.